kita kapan?
by PikaSshi
Summary: "Jihoon-ah," "Iya?" "Kita kapan?" "Kapan apanya?" "Menikah seperti mereka," gs. typo. winkdeep . byeongaris. komuxprime
1. Chapter 1

Kita Kapan?

Winkdeep

Jihoon mengangkat kotak-kotak persegi berwarna-warni dengan susah payah, mengingat kotak-kotak itu bahkan lebih besar dari badannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, ini hadiah yang terakhir," kata Jihoon sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya. Kemudian ia tersenyum, "Apakah pacar tanpanmu si Guanlin itu sudah datang?" tanya Jihoon kepada seorang gadis imut yang ada didepannya ̶ Seonho.

"Oh, Guanlin Oppa," kata Seonho sambil mengerjap polos. "Dia bilang sebentar lagi dia akan datang, katanya dia mau ngurus urusan di kantor terlebih dahulu," jelas Seonho.

"Pantas saja kau terus menempel denganku, Guanlin Oppa mu kiranya belum datang," cibir Jihoon. Seonho hanya mengerjap polos dan mukanya mengekspresikan kalau dia sedang bingung, dia tak mengerti maksud Jihoon apa.

Jihoon pun mendengus.

"Kau, ketika Guanlin mu ada di dekat dirimu kau selalu saja menempel dengannya, bahkan ketika aku memanggilmu kau tak menoleh kepadaku sama sekali, matamu hanya tertuju kepada Guanlin," rengut Jihoon. "Dan disaat Guanlin Oppa mu sedang tidak ada, kau pasti akan menempel kepada kami. Yah bisa jadi kau menggunakan kami waktu ada butuhnya saja," lanjut Jihoon, ia pun tertawa ringan. Awalnya Seonho terdiam untuk mencerna maksud perkataan Jihoon, namun pada akhirnya ia tertawa juga.

"Daripada aku menempel kepada lelaki lain lebih baik aku menempel kepada kalian," kekeh Seonho pelan.

"Seonho, Jihoon acaranya belum selesai, ayo cepat kembali!" teriak Daehwi.

"Baiklah, nanti kami menyusul," jawab Jihoon.

* * *

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Minhyun Eonnie," kata Seonho manis sambil memeluk sang pengantin wanita ̶ Minhyun.

"Terima kasih Seonho-ya," kata Minhyun tulus. Kemudian ia tersenyum jahil "Kau kapan menyusul?" tanyanya sambil tertawa jahil.

Seonho merengut. Ia mencoba membuka suara untuk melawan, namun tiba-tiba saja lengan kekar seseorang telah merengkuh bahunya mesra.

"Tunggu sampai Seonho menyelesaikan kuliahnya, Nuna," jawab _'seseorang'_ yang tengah merengkuhnya itu enteng. Tiba-tiba saja muka Seonho memerah hebat, tanpa menoleh ke sumber suara pun ia sudah tau siapa yang telah membuat mukanya merah padam ̶ one and only Lai Guanlin.

Minhyun pun tersenyum kepada Guanlin, "Yang penting kalian bahagia. Tapi tetap saja aku ingin kalian cepat-cepat menikah," senyum Minhyun lagi. "Baiklah aku duluan ya, tamu yang lain masih ingin bertemu denganku, bye!" Minhyun pun meninggalkan dua pasang sejoli tersebut. Dalam beberapa detik keduanya masih terdiam dalam posisi yang sama ̶ Guanlin yang masih merengkuh Seonho dan Seonho yang masih menatap lantai karena ingin menyembunyikan wajah bersemunya.

' _ekhem'_ Guanlin berdehem pelan, sudah cukup untuk membuat Seonho mendongak keatas menatap wajah Guanlin dengan segenap keberaniannya.

Kemudian Guanlin terkekeh pelan, "Kamu kok diem?" tanyanya menatap kebawah, mengesejajarkan pandangan matanya kearah wajah imut Seonho. "Kamu terkejut ya aku datang tiba-tiba?" kekeh Guanlin. "Sebenarnya aku ada rapat sama salah satu temen aku, tapi sangking ngga sempatnya aku bawa juga dia kesini setelah melalui berbagai perdebatan, makanya agak terlambat, maaf ya," kata Guanlin sambil menunjukkan senyum menawannya.

Seonho pun tersenyum simpul, namun seperdetik kemudian ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Nah, teman kamu mana? Di mobil" tanya Seonho.

"Ngga kok, dia sedang mau kesini, palingan bentar lagi udah ada di belakang aku," jawab Guanlin sambil menunjuk kearah belakang.

Seonho tampak sangat bingung, "Dimana? Gak ada kok" tanya Seonho celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan temannya Guanlin.

Karena merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, Guanlin pun membalikkan badannya dan mendapati di belakangnya hanyalah kerumunan tamu-tamu pesta ̶ tanpa temannya. "Lah, Jinyoung mana?" tanyanya celingak-celinguk juga mencari temannya ̶ Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung?" kerut Seonho.

"Iya, Bae Jinyoung. Bukannya kamu udah kenal dia?,"

Kemudian Seonho menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan muka cemas

' _Oh tidak Jihoon'_

* * *

"Wah, Guanlin berengsek, dia meninggalkanku dengan kotak besar sialan ini dan pergi pacaran," umpat Jinyoung. Ia berjalan sempoyongan sambil kedua tangannya memegang kotak besar berwarna biru ̶ hadiah pernikahan.

Namun tiba-tiba saja kakinya menginjak tali sepatunya yang lepas

' _oh shit!'_ erangnya. Hari ini ia sangat sial! Dimulai dari Jinyoung yang seharusnya punya jadwal rapat 4 mata bersama Guanlin, namun rapat itu tak berjalan sesuai rencana ̶ _seharusnya_ mereka rapat di ruangan Jinyoung ataupun Guanlin, namun yang terjadi mereka malah rapat di mobil dengan alasan Guanlin ada acara penting ̶ yang tentu saja ada pacarnya̶ yang harus ia datangi dan jika ia absen tentu saja pacarnya akan kecewa dan ia tak mau berurusan lagi dengan kakak-kakak 'genk' nya Seonho yang nggg… sangat menakutkan. Awalnya Jinyoung menolak, seberapa kuat pun Guanlin meminta Jinyoung tetap tak acuh, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah fakta terlintas di benaknya dan membuat ia yakin 1000000% kalau Jinyoung tak akan menolaknya

"Kudengar dari Seonho Jihoon akan datang ke pesta ini,"

Dan yep! Muka Jinyoung tiba-tiba berubah, menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit terkejut. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar ̶ sama seperti ketika ia menolak Guanlin tadi.

"Baiklah aku ikut. Sebentar saja okeh,," katanya datar.

Guanlin tersenyum menang _'kena kau Jinyoung'_

Mereka 'rapat' di mobil dengan sangat tidak nyaman, bisa dibilang ini seperti bukan rapat. Heol! Bagaimana cara mereka bisa rapat jikalau Guanlin masih fokus meyetir, Jinyoung masih sayang nyawa.

Dan ketika mereka sudah sampai di gedung resepsi, Guanlin dengan tergesa-gesanya meninggalkan Jinyoung ̶ yang bahkan belum selesai melepaskan _seat belt_ nya ̶ sambil berkata "Tolong bawakan sekali hadiahnya ya, kumohon…. Seonho sudah menungguku dari tadi, aku tak ingin terlambat, hadiahnya ada di bagasi, bawakan sekali, okeh," kata Guanlin dan kemudian meninggalkan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mendengus. _'tak apa, setidaknya hadiahnya bukan kulkas'_

Dan disinilah Jinyoung. Membawa hadiah yang bahkan beratnya hampir sama dengan kulkas. Dan sialnya lagi kini dia terjatuh karena hadiah tersebut ̶ sebenarnya masalahnya ada pada tali sepatunya, namun jika barang bawaaannya tak seberat itu ia mungkin tidak akan jatuh terjungkang seperti sekarang. Ia sangat malu sekarang, pejantan macam mana yang terjatuh dengan anggunnya hanya karena sekotak hadiah, ia ingin sekali mengutuk Guanlin, kakinya, dan kotak hadiah tersebut.

Namun sebelum ia mengutuk lebih jauh suara halus seseorang telah menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Apakah kau tak apa?" tanya _'seseorang'_ tersebut.

Jinyoung terdiam. Ia kenal suara itu, suara manis yang sangat familiar di telinganya, setidaknya 3 bulan yang lalu suara itu sangat familir di telinganya. Ia menatap kebawah. Malu sangat malu sekali. Ia tak ingin bertemu orang itu dengan keadaan seperti ini ̶ terjatuh karena kotak hadiah.

"Hey, kau tak apa? Apa kau terluka?" tanya orang itu lagi. Suaranya semakin tampak cemas karena melihat keadaan Jinyoung yang sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Jinyoung menjadi gila. Sebagai tambahan, sekarang ia juga ingin mengutuk jantungnya yang kini sedang berdebar gila.

Jinyoung berdehem, dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan orang tersebut dengan ragu-ragu. "A.. aku tak apa," jawabnya dengan suara beratnya yang khas. _Oh shit_! Ia takut orang itu akan mengenali suaranya yang cukup khas. Jantungnya berdebar semakin gila.

"Oh begitu,"

Jinyoung mendesah lega. Orang itu tak mengenali suaranya! Sebenarnya ia sedikit sedih, apakah sudah selupa itu orang itu kepadanya sehingga melupakan suaranya. Namun kelegaannya berubah menjadi kecemasan yang terlebih sangat, saat si orang itu menarik tangannya.

"Baiklah sini ku bantu berdiri," kata orang itu sambil menarik tangan Jinyoung lembut. Dan tiba-tiba saja ekspresi orang itu berubah. Ia tersenyum getir. "Bae Jinyoung?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Hai, Jihoon," sapanya dengan senyum canggung. Ia sangat berharap sekarang Jihoon akan menertawainya atau mengejekknya supaya suasan tak menjadi sangat canggung.

Namun Jihoon tak kunjung tertawa. Jihoon membuka mulutnya ingin bilang sesuatu. Jinyoung berharap-harap pasrah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Oh kau benar-benar Bae Jinyoung," senyum Jihoon manis. "Aku tak percaya kita akan bertemu lagi seperti ini. Sudah 3 bulan kah? Hahahaha, waktu berjalan dengan cepat," kata Jihoon sambil tertawa lepas, Jinyoung tersenyum getir, sudah lama ia tak melihat senyum dan tawa itu. Ia sangat merindukannya.

"Yah, waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat," kata Jinyoung canggung. "Ngg, sebenarnya jujur saja aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu dengan keadaan yang sangat tidak Bae Jinyoung sekali seperti ini, tapi yah tuhan berkata lain," canda Jinyoung garing. Tapi tetap saja Jihoon tetap tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar candaan garing Jinyoung ̶ ia masih tak berubah.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu membawa kotak kado ini," kata Jihoon sambil mencoba untuk mengangkat kotak kado tersebut, namun sebelum ia mengangkat kotak kado tersebut Jinyoung duluan mencegatnya.

"Jangan! Itu berat!" tolak Jinyoung.

Jihoon pun tertawa. "Kau tak lupa kan, aku bahkan lebih kuat darimu. Sudah diam saja, anggap saja ini service untuk tamu," kata Jihoon sambil mengangkat kado tersebut enteng.

Jinyoung terkesiap. Kemudian bergumam.

" _Maaf, aku sudah lupa,"_

* * *

"Terima kasih" gumam Jinyoung pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Jihoon setelah menaruh kotak hadiah tersebut ketempatnya..

"Terima kasih," jawab Jinyoung.

"Eung~ sama-sama," Jihoon pun tersenyum manis.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau kesini dengan siapa?" Jihoon membuka pembicaraan.

"Guanlin,"

"Oh Guanlin sudah sampai ya," gumam Jihoon. Ia tiba-tiba saja berkeringat dingin mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan. Namun sebelum ia mencoba mencari topik baru tiba-tiba saja Daehwi temannya menghampirinya.

"Hey Jihoon, kau sedang dengan siapa?" tanya Daehwi yang datang dari belakang badan Jinyoung.

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian tersenyum pasti yang sebenarnya penuh ketidakpastian. "Jinyoung, ini Daehwi, kau masih mengingatnya kan?" kata Jihoon sambil membalikkan badan Jinyoung. Dan tentu saja membalikkan badan Jinyoung harus melalui adegan skinship, dan tangan Jihoon yang memegang lengan Jinyong saja sudah cukup untuk membuat jantung Jinyoung olahraga. Dan jangan lupakan juga fakta bahwa muka Jihoon yang lebih merah daripada tomat.

"Oh Daehwi, halo," sapa Jinyoung canggung.

Daehwi terkejut. Ia ingin bertanya 'kenapa Jinyoung ada disini?' namun pertanyaan itu lenyap setelah Jihoon menyela.

"Ia kesini menemani Guanlin," timpal Jihoon.

"Oh Jinyoung. Sudah lama tak bertemu. Apakah sekarang kau sudah menjadi CEO?" tanya Daehwi dengan senyuman yang jelas saja palsu.

Jinyoung tersenyum getir.

Jihoon melotot kepada Daehwi. "Oh Daehwi jebal," geram Jihoon rendah. Daehwi masih saja mengangkat hal yang lalu.

"Mmm… aku belum menjadi CEO, namun aku sedang menyiapkan diriku untuk menjadi CEO," balas Jinyoung dengan senyum ala ala pengusaha.

"Oh begitu. Wah selamat calon CEO Bae," senyum Daehwi sinis.

Jihoon mendengus malas. Ia harus akhiri ini sekarang atau Jinyoung akan dimakan oleh Daehwi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantar Jinyoung menuju ke tempat Guanlin," kata Jihoon sambil menarik Jinyoung menjauhi Daehwi.

Mereka pun berhenti ketika Jihoon merasa ini sudah cukup jauh dari jarak pandang Daehwi.

"Kau bilang ingin membawaku ke tempat Guanlin," kata Jinyoung sambil menatap Jihoon.

Jihoon mendengus, "Maafkan Daehwi ya," katanya tulus.

Jinyoung tersenyum. "Tak apa, aku mengerti kok perasaan Daehwi,"

"Yah sudah, sekarang istirahatlah sebentar, kau tadi barusan jatuh. Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Jihoon.

Namun Jinyoung tak kunjung menjawab. Ia malah asik memperhatikan Minhyun dan Hyunbin yang kini tengah berinteraksi dengan tamu.

"Jihoon-ah," panggil Jinyoung.

Jihoon terkejut. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya dengan panggilan itu ̶ bisa saja dibilang sebagai panggilan sayang(?)

"Iya?" sahut Jihoon.

"Kita kapan?" tanya Jinyoung sambil tetap menatap Hyunbin dan Minhyun.

"Hah?"

"Kita kapan jadi kayak mereka?" tanya Jinyoung yang kini beralih menatap Jihoon.

"Kayak mereka apanya?" tanya Jihoon bingung.

"Menikah kayak mereka," jawab Jinyoung tentram.

Jihoon tersenyum pahit. Kenangan lama yang indah terngiang dibenaknya.

ia hanya bisa mendengus menyesali semuanya.

ia berpaling menatap Jinyoung dalam-dalam dan masih mendapati lelaki itu tersenyum tentram kearahnya

' _kau jahat Jinyoung-ah'_

* * *

 **hai hai hai, makasih udah mau baca ff debut ku ini wkwkwkwk**

 **sebenarnya ini cerita terinspirasi sama pengalaman aku sendiri sih. yah aku dahulu kala punya nggg.. doi(?) tapi udah gaada hubungan apa-apa lagi sampai sekarang, nah waktu bulan april gitu saudara aku ada yg nikah nah tempat resepsinya itu jauh banget dari kota aku dan u know what disitu ada si doi not as guest tapi disitu dia jadi fotografer. yaAllah aku shock banget apalagi dia harus fotoin aku sama keluarga aku dan aku juga waktu itu pake make-up ala salon-salon gitu, yah bisa dibilang awkward parah**

 **oh ya, baru beberapa jam pd habis huhuhuhu. chukahae my 11 boys. daniel center omg internally excited banget.**

 **actually cant move on anjir, will miss my 101 boys, my byeongaris huhuhuhu. aku seneng sih guanlin, jinyoung, jihoon debut, tapi fyi aja sih my ult tuh seonho hahahaha aku diluar mah sok kalem terima apa adanya tapi dalam hati tuh sakit banget. but its okay, will support my baby chick no matter what.**

 **btw juga liat bagian pas kakak sama bapaknya guanlin lagi reuni. SENYUMNYA BAPAK GUANLIN YAALLAH MIRIP BANGET SAMA GUANLIN. trus kakaknya guanlin syantik syekalih. ku iri.**

 **trus juga ketemu foto keluarga Yoo. adiknya seonho masih ucul banget. katanya dia lahir tahun 2010. trus tbh, adiknya seonho nggg... ngga terlalu mirip seonho atau angle gambarnya aja yg salah, idk sih. tapi mamanya seonho tampak muda banget. his dad too. walaupun ekhem saia tuh ekhem lahirnya ekhem samaan kek seonho tapi muka mamanya saia agak ngg... tuaan daripada mamanya seonho hahahahaha (maafkan anak mu ini yang durhaka,mih) tapi some people said mamanya seonho tuh lahirnya samaan kek mama saia jadi yah pasti terkejut itu seriusan udah 40-an... heh idk ae lah**

 **mmm... wanna one itu sebenarnya suggestion dari siapa sih? aku ngakak sohard waktu pertama kali ngeliat namanya (nobash)**

 **Oh ya btw, WINKDEEP JAYA SELALU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **maafkan recehan unfaedah dakuh.**

 **silahkan**


	2. Chapter 2 : past

Kita kapan?

Past

Winkdeep

November, 2016 {musim dingin}

"Bae Jinyoung?" tanya Jihoon heran dan terkejut. Bagaimana Jihoon tidak terkejut, jam 2 malam ̶ dimana semua orang seharusnya sudah terlelap di alam mimpi̶ tiba-tiba saja ada yang menekan bel apartementnya dan dengan brutalnya mengetuk pintu apartemennya keras-keras. Jihoon terbangun dengan tergesa-gesa karena ia pikir ia sedang diteror. Namun apa yang didapatinya adalah Bae Jinyoung dengan muka dinginnya sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya dan berkata,

"Biarkan aku menginap di rumahmu,"

Jihoon terkejut. Hei! Siapa yang tak akan terkejut jika tiba-tiba saja pacarmu dicuaca sedingin ini datang malam-malam hanya untuk menginap di apartement kecil mu. Jihoon pun mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Terakhir kali Jinyoung datang malam-malam sekali dan minta menginap adalah disaat mereka merayakan _anniversary_ ke-5 mereka, dan malam itu mereka habiskan dengan _bermain_ hingga pagi. Mengingat hal itu muka Jihoon pasti akan memanas.

Jihoon mencoba mengingat, apakah hari ini _anniversary_ mereka atau hari ulang tahun Jihoon atau hari-hari besar lainnya? Bukan! Hari ini tak ada yang spesial, tetapi kenapa Jinyoung ada disini dijam segini?

"Park Jihoon, biarkan aku masuk. Aku kedinginan," kata Jinyoung dingin. Jihoon pun otomatis bergeser kesamping mempersilahkan Jinyoung masuk.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Jihoon bingung.

"Bolehkah aku menginap disini sampai aku pikir aku bisa kembali ke rumah?" tanya Jinyoung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa ruang tengah Jihoon.

"Apa ada masalah dirumah?" tanya Jihoon sambil menutup pintu ̶ oh ya, jangan lupakan ia yang sempat bengong hingga lupa untuk menutup pintu.

"Tanpa ada masalah pun rumah itu sudah bermasalah," jawab Jinyoung sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Jihoon mulai membaur menuju Jinyoung. Ia memerhatikan wajah Jinyoung yang tampak kelelahan dibawah lampu yang remang-remang.

"Aku ingin tidur," gumam Jinyoung.

"Tidurlah di dalam bersamaku, aku akan menyiapkan bantal untukmu," kata Jihoon hendak bergegas masuk menuju kamarnya namun tangannya dicegat oleh sebuah tangan yang jelas saja milik Jinyoung.

"Benarkah?!" seru Jinyoung dengan mata yang sepenuhnya terbuka dan berbinar-binar. Bahkan dalam cahaya yang remang-remang pun Jihoon bisa dengan jelas melihat mata Jinyoung yang berbinar-binar bagaikan bintang. Jihoon mendengus,' kemana perginya lelaki bermuka dingin di depan pintu tadi?' Ia terkekeh melihat Jinyoung yang kini _over-excited_ karena barusan ia ajak _'tidur bersama'_.

"Iya," kekeh Jihoon. "Bahkan tanpa aku tanyakan pun kau pada akhirnya akan tidur di kamarku juga," kata Jihoon sambil meremas pelan tangan Jinyoung yang ada di lengannya.

"Oke baiklah," Jinyoung meloncat tegak dari sofa secara tiba-tiba dan langsung merangkul Jihoon mesra, "Tak usah repot-repot untuk menyiapkan bantal karena aku pikir malam ini kita tak akan tidur," senyum Jinyoung nakal.

Jihoon pun ikut tersenyum nakal yang membuat libido Jinyoung semakin naik.

"Tuan Bae Jinyoung," panggil Jihoon dengan suara dibuat semenggoda mungkin. "Hari ini sepertinya anda kurang beruntung," ujar Jihoon.

Jinyoung menatap Jihoon bingung. Jihoon pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jinyoung dan berbisik mesra,

" _Hari ini aku sedang 'dapat', maaf"_

* * *

Sudah terhitung seminggu Jinyoung menginap di apartementnya Jihoon. Yah, walaupun mereka pada akhirnya bisa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bermesra-mesraan berdua ̶ yang tentu saja Jihoon senang ̶ namun Jihoon tetap khawatir akan Jinyoung yang tak kunjung ingin pulang ke rumahnya.

Ia ingin bertanya, tapi mungkin ini belum waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya ada masalah apa di rumah, karena yah, Jihoon tau betul kalau Jinyoung dan keluarganya sudah bermasalah sejak dahulu, namun Jinyoung tak pernah sekali pun kabur dari rumah. Oke, mungkin dia pernah menginap beberapa hari di apartement Jihoon karena bertengkar dengan ayahnya, tapi tak sampai seminggu lamanya. Dan sekarang ia sangat cemas karena ia takut Jinyoung sudah tak dianggap anak lagi atau diusir dari rumah atau dihapus dari KK. Pikiran buruk itu seakan menghantui Jihoon, karena ia takut posisi _pewaris takhta_ Jinyoung akan terancam. Dan ia tak ingin hal yang sudah Jinyoung impikan dan perjuangkan sejak dahulu jatuh ke tangan paman-pamannya yang bahkan lebih kejam daripada piranha.

Baiklah, mungkin kalian bisa bilang kalau Jihoon seorang wanita mata duitan yang hanya ingin berhubungan dengan orang kaya pewaris takhta seperti Jinyoung. Namun Jihoon memulai hubungan dengan Jinyoung tanpa tau dari keluarga mana Jinyoung berasal, dan ketika ia tau ia benar-benar terkejut, rasanya seperti mendapatkan _jackpot_ sebongkah berlian di pinggir jalan! Hei, wanita mana yang tak senang ketika mengetahui pacarnya ̶ yang jujur saja tampak ingin sekali menikahinya ̶ adalah seorang pewaris takhta perusahan besar? Jihoon termasuk salah satu wanita tersebut.

"Bae Jin," panggil Jihoon manja.

"Eung,"

"Besok aku akan pergi ke Osaka, aku ditugaskan disana selama 3 hari,"

"Oh begitu? Baiklah, aku akan menginap di rumah Daniel hyung,"

"Kau tak ingin pulang ke rumah saja?" kata Jihoon sambil bergelayut manja di pundak Jinyoung, ia berusaha bersikap manja supaya suasana tidak terlalu serius.

Jinyoung mendengus. "Nanti saja, aku sedang malas." Jawab Jinyoung singkat.

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ada apa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Eung?"

"Ada masalah apa di rumah? Kembalilah, aku benar-benar cemas sekarang," ujar Jihoon.

"Terima kasih telah mencemaskanku,"

"Bae Jinyoung, bukan begitu! Aku serius. Dari pada kau pendam masalah tersebut, lebih baik kau bicarakan bersama keluargamu, itu lebih baik, oke," ujar Jihoon.

Jinyoung tersenyum kepada Jihoon. "Entahlah aku tak mengerti dengan cara pikir kedua orangtuaku. Tapi masalah ini lebih sensitif daripada masalah-masalah yang pernah terjadi antara aku dan orangtuaku," ujar Jinyoung.

Baiklah, Jihoon menyerah untuk membujuk Jinyoung pulang ke rumah. Bae Jinyoung emang keras kepala, sih.

Jihoon pun tersenyum. "Jangan menginap di rumah Daniel, aku tau apa yang akan kalian lakukan disana," kata Jihoon mengubah topik. "Aku tau 'hal' itu sangat baik untuk kaum kalian, tapi bagiku itu sedikit nggg… menjijikkan. Masih banyak hal baik yang bisa kalian lakukan," tawa Jihoon.

"Hal yang kami lakukan? Apa?" tanya Jinyoung bingung.

"Menonton film dewasa," Jihoon tertawa lepas.

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum miring, dan menyeringai seram kearah Jihoon.

"Kau sudah selesai kan?"

"Selesai apa? Bekerja?"

"Haid," jawab Jinyoung sambil menatap manik mata Jihoon.

Jihoon terdiam.

"Diam artinya 'iya'. Baiklah, pemberhentian selanjutnya adalah kamar!" kata Jinyoung tiba-tiba saja menggendong tubuh Jihoon ala _bridal style_.

Jihoon terkejut kemudian merengek manja, "Ahh~~ Jinyoung-ah~~,"

* * *

"Aish, Bae Jinyoung please," geram Jihoon rendah. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai memaki-maki dengan nada sangat rendah.

"Disaat seperti ini kau dengan seenaknya saja mempermainkanku, Bae Jinyoung kejam!" umpat Jihoon.

"Apakah ini beneran musim dingin? Kenapa gerah sekali disini?" gumam Jihoon rendah.

Ia membuka _coach-_ nya dan seperdetik kemudian ia memasangkannya kembali.

"Ini terlalu dingin," ujarnya.

Huh! Jihoon sekarang sedang sangat kesal. Ia sekarang ada di pusat oleh-oleh daerah Osaka ̶ yang ia sendiri tak tau apa nama tempatnya̶ di cuaca sedingin ini. Satu-satunya alasan ia ada disini adalah Bae Jinyoung. Ia ingin membelikan oleh-oleh titipan Jinyoung, namun sampai sekarang Jinyoung tak bisa dihubungi. Ia terus saja memaki-maki Jinyoung.

' _kenapa ia tak bisa dihubungi ketika aku sangat membutuhkannya. Aku kan tak tau barang apa saja yang ingin dibeli,'_ ujar Jihoon dalam hati. Ia berulang kali mencoba untuk menelpon Jinyoung, namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Sudah hampir terhitung lebih dari 1000 kali Jihoon meng-sms Jinyoung, dan hasilnya tetap saja sama, nihil. Jinyoung seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

"Baiklah!" seru Jihoon menyerah. "Jangan salahkan aku jika aku tak bisa membawakan oleh-oleh titipan mu, padahal besok aku sudah harus pulang," monolog Jihoon sambil menatap ponselnya sadis.

"Aku takkan menelponmu lagi!" kata Jihoon keras-keras sambil meng-offkan ponselnya dan mencengkram ponselnya kuat-kuat.

Kemudian ia terdiam. Ia menatap sekitarnya. Dan yep! Jihoon lupa kalau sekarang ia sedang ada di pusat oleh-oleh ̶ yang tentu saja ramai orang ̶ dan sekarang orang-orang sedang menatap Jihoon aneh karena ia dari tadi ia memaki-maki dengan penuh emosi, untung saja mereka tak mengerti apa yang Jihoon bilang.

Jihoon tersenyum canggung dan kemudian membungkuk berulang kali sambil menggumamkan kata ' _semimasen'_. Dan kemudian ia berlari kecil menjauh dari pusat oleh-oleh tersebut.

Ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya yang barusan ia hidupkan. Ia mencoba untuk mengecek keberadaan Jinyoung dengan mengakses seluruh media sosialnya, menelponnya berjuta-juta kali, hingga mengspam chat kepada Jinyoung. Dan tak lupa juga ia menelpon beberapa teman Jinyoung seperti Daniel, Sungwoo, Youngmin, juga Donghyun, dan jawaban mereka tetap saja tak berguna, yang membuat Jihoon sedikit menyesal menelpon mereka.

Dan sampai malampun Jinyoung tetap tak ada kabar.

Hingga pagi ketika Jihoon akan kembali ke Korea Jinyoung tetap tak ada kabar.

Jihoon bersumpah, ia akan memarahi Jinyoung habis-habisan ketika ia sudah kembali dari Jepang. Padahal 2 hari sebelumnya Jinyoung masih bisa dihubungi. Mereka vidcall, bercengkrama berbasa-basi sebentar, hingga _pillow talk_.

Namun kini Jinyoung menghilang.

Menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi.

* * *

Jihoon kini sudah sampai di apartementnya. Ia menghempaskan badannya ke sofa di ruang tengah. Ia melihat sekeliling. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Jinyoung. Ia mendesah pelan. Ia tau dari Daniel bahwa Jinyoung tak menginap di rumahnya. Jinyoung pun tak menginap di rumah Sungwoo, Youngmin, ataupun Donghyun. Ia berpikir Jinyoung ada di rumahnya, namun prasangkanya salah, sepertinya Jinyoung sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Jihoon jadi agak sedikit lega.

Tapi masalahnya sekarang, kenapa Jinyoung belum menelponnya sama sekali. Apakah ponselnya rusak atau tidak dia sakit? Memikirkan hal itu membuat Jihoon tiba-tiba saja sakit kepala. Ia memutuskan pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

Kini ia sudah terbaring dengan anggunnya bersiap menuju ke alam mimpi. Namun, sebelum ia jatuh terlalu dalam kepada mimpinya, ia teringat sesuatu; Kim Samuel.

Yap! Kim Samuel, sekretaris kepercayaan keluarga Bae. Meski muda tapi ia sudah menjadi tangan kanan dari Tuan Bae. Dan tentu saja ia dekat sekali dengan Jinyoung dan pasti tau bagaimana keadaan Jinyoung di rumah.

Ia meraih ponselnya dan kemudian mencari nama 'Kim Samuel' di daftar kontaknya.

Oh tidak! Ia lupa kalau ia tak memiliki kontak Samuel. Ia kini pasrah, toh nanti Jinyoung juga bakalan menghubungi dia, kok.

Ia kemudian lanjut berbaring untuk jatuh ke alam mimpi. Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebuah nama terselip di pikirannya. Oppa-nya, Park Woojin. Woojin dekat dengan Samuel dan pasti mempunyai kontaknya Samuel. Ia menelpon Woojin.

"Oppa,"

" _Eung, Jihoon-ah,"_ sambut suara diujung sana.

"Kirimkan kepadaku kontak Kim Samuel,"

" _Untuk apa?"_

"Tak ada, hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Jinyoung,"

" _Apa kalian ada masalah?"_

"Tidak, cuman Bae Jinyoung sekarang sedang susah dihubungi, aku cuma penasaran,"

" _Oh begitu. Baiklah, akan ku kirimkan, nanti aku sms,"_

"Terima kasih, Oppa,"

" _Sama-sama,"_

Kemudian Jihoon berbaring lagi sambil menunggu dengan tak sabaran sms dari Woojin.

Tak lama kemudian SMS itu pun masuk. Dengan cekatan Jihoon membuka SMS tersebut dan langsung menghubungi kontak Samuel.

"Halo, apakah ini dengan Kim Samuel?" tanya Jihoon membuka percakapan.

" _Iya dengan saya sendiri. Ini siapa ya?"_ tanya Samuel dengan suara sehalus mungkin.

"Ini saya Park Jihoon, saya ingin bertanya tentang keadaan Bae Jinyoung,"

" _Park Jihoon siapa?"_

Jihoon terdiam sebentar. Ia lupa kalau Samuel belum mengenalinya.

"Ngg… aku ngg… pacarnya Jinyoung. Bisa dibilang seperti itu sih, tapi sekarang aku ingin tau kabar Jinyoung karena beberapa hari ini ia tak bisa dihubungi,"

"Kau pacarnya Jinyoung?" tanya Samuel dengan nada terkejut. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia menghela napas kasar. "Bisakah kita bertemu sebentar? Aku akan menunggumu di café di dekat kediaman keluarga Bae. Aku harap kau tau dimana letaknya kediaman keluarga Bae,"

"Aku tau," jawab Jihoon cepat. Tiba-tiba saja letihnya pergi seketika.

"Baiklah aku akan menuju kesana. Nanti kalau sudah sampai telepon aku,"

"Baiklah, terimakasih,"

"Sama-sama,"

Dan telepon pun terputus. Jihoon sangat penasaran apa yang telah terjadi karena tiba-tiba saja Samuel memintanya untuk bertemu. Heol! Mereka bahkan belum pernah bertemu, pasti ada sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi.

Ia bergegas merapikan rambutnya, pakainnya dan langsung berlari keluar dari apartementnya menuju trotoar.

Letihnya telah hilang, menguap entah kemana. Pikirannya hanya satu sekarang

' _Ada apa dengan Jinyoung?'_

* * *

Jihoon sudah ada di depan café di dekat kediaman keluarga Bae. Huh! Daripada ia harus bertemu di café ̶ yang bahkan letaknya pas di depan kediaman keluarga Bae̶ kenapa Samuel tidak langsung saja menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke rumah Jinyoung dan bertemu dengannya. Jihoon walaupun sudah berpacaran sangat lama dengan Jinyoung, namun ia sama sekali belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah Jinyoung. Jinyoung bilang belum saatnya Jihoon masuk terlalu jauh kedalam keluarganya, padahal Jihoon ingin sekali mencoba untuk mengajak ibu ekhem, mertuanya jalan-jalan seperti didrama-drama, Jihoon pikir itu keren.

Namun sebelum ia berpikir jauh tentang 'berjalan-jalan bersama calon ibu mertuanya' sebuah suara telah menginterupsinya duluan.

"Park Jihoon? Tanya seorang pria kepada Jihoon. Lelaki itu bertubuh agak tinggi dengan muka blasteran.

"Samuel-sshi?" tanya Jihoon menerka.

"Iya, mari masuk," kata Samuel sambil mempersilahkan Jihoon masuk ke dalam café. Kemudian mereka duduk di meja dekat pintu.

"Jadi ada apa dengan Jinyoung hingga kau ingin bertemu denganku, Samuel-sshi?" tanya Jihoon membuka pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, aku akan langsung _to the point_ saja. Kumohon kau mengerti," Samuel menghela napas. Kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi. "Jangan temui Jinyoung lagi. Itu perintah Tuan besar Bae," ujar Samuel.

Jihoon terdiam mencerna maksud perkataan Samuel. Ia kemudian mengerti.

"Apakah Bae Jinyoung mengerjaiku? Dimana kameranya? Heol! Aku tak percaya Bae Jinyoung melakukan hal semacam ini," kata Jihoon percaya diri sambil tertawa geli.

Samuel mendengus, "Aku tau ini tiba-tiba, tapi aku akan menjelaskannya secara perlahan. Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk Bae Jinyoung menjadi CEO mengingat kesehatan tuan Bae kian menurun. Dan tentu saja tuan Bae yang tau kalau Jinyoung mempunyai pacar yang ngg… 'hanya orang biasa' memutuskan memberi perintah kepada Jinyoung agar ia memutuskan pacarnya untuk mengamankan posisinya. Aku harap kau mengerti," jelas Samuel.

Jihoon terdiam. Kini ia mulai _benar-benar_ mengerti maksud Samuel.

Ia dan Jinyoung tak sebanding. Mereka berbeda. Bae Jinyoung sang pangeran dan Park Jihoon si rakyat jelata. Kini ia sadar, Cinderella benar-benar tak ada di dunia nyata.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Jinyoung sebentar saja? Hanya berdua," tanya Jihoon sambil menatap kebawah. Ia benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang, kepalanya pusing dan badannya kini juga lemas bagaikan jelly. Ia seperti ingin muntah sekarang.

"Aku tak tau apakah kalian bisa bertemu atau tidak. Tapi hari ini, nggg…" Samuel membuka ponselnya dan mengecek sesuatu disana. "Jam 7 nanti ia ada waktu luang sebanyak 20 menit, aku akan usahakan kalian bisa bertemu,"

"Baiklah," jawab Jihoon pelan.

"Apakah kau bisa pulang sendiri?" tanya Samuel cemas melihat keadaan Jihoon yang sangat terguncang.

"Tak apa, aku akan menunggu disini," jawab Jihoon lemah.

"Menunggu disini? Apakah kau sanggup? Sekarang saja baru jam 5," kata Samuel cemas.

"Tak apa, jangan cemaskan aku. Pergilah sekarang, aku tau kau sibuk," jawab Jihoon sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan suara isakan.

"Iya sih aku sibuk," ujar Samuel sambil menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Tak apa nih kalau aku tinggal?" tanya Samuel sambil bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Jihoon mengangguk.

Samuel pun tersenyum tulus ke Jihoon. "Aku pergi dulu, bye!" kata Samuel sambil tersenyum ke Jihoon.

Jihoon hanya balas senyuman canggung.

Kemudian setelah Samuel pergi, ia mulai menangis dalam diam. Mengabaikan dunia yang sedang berjalan di depannya.

* * *

Jam 7. Jihoon masih disana, di tempat yang sama. Yang berbeda hanyalah air matanya yang kini telah mengering berganti dengan wajah dingin. Kini ia harus pasrah menerima apa yang akan terjadi.

Tiba-tiba suara keras menyapa telinganya. Pintu café yang terbuka dengan keras menyatakan sang pembuka sedang dalam keadaan panik atau terburu-buru. Dan sang pembuka pintu tersebut adalah seorang lelaki dengan celana jins, baju kaos, sepatu sneakers, dan jaket jins dengan muka panik berlari menuju kearah Jihoon. Oh, rupanya dia adalah Bae Jinyoung.

"Jihoon-ah," panggil Jinyoung dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Oh Jinyoung-ah," sambut Jihoon sambil memasang senyum semanis mungkin.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Jinyoung cemas.

"Tidak juga, kau ingin minum?" tanya Jihoon santai.

"Park Jihoon ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu," kata Jinyoung serius.

"Aku sudah tau," sahut Jihoon. "Turuti perkataan orangtuamu. Aku tak ingin apa yang telah kau impikan sejak dahulu lenyap hilang hanya karena aku. Turuti saja mereka," kata Jihoon sambil tersenyum simpul.

Jinyoung terperanjat. Ia tak mengharapkan jawaban seperti itu dari Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ah, tapi.."

"Bae Jinyoung," potong Jihoon. "Kau percaya aku kan? Aku sangat mempercayaimu. Walaupun kita berakhir seperti ini aku merasa tak keberatan, karena pada akhirnya mimpimu adalah mimpiku juga," lanjut Jihoon dengan ekspresi tenang.

Jinyoung terdiam."Maafkan aku Jihoon-ah," katanya.

"Tak usah minta maaf, aku mengerti," kata Jihoon sambil mengenggam tangan Jinyoung. "Maafkan aku karena tak membawakan oleh-oleh titipanmu, aku tak tau namanya apa," ujar Jihoon sambil tertawa pelan.

Jinyoung ikut tersenyum. "Kau disini sudah lebih dari cukup,"

"Ish, jangan menggombal!" kekeh Jihoon.

Jinyoung mengenggam tangan Jihoon lebih erat daripada genggaman Jihoon terhadapnya. "Aku akan kembali, Jihoon-ah. Tunggulah,"

Jihoon meremas tangan Jinyoung pelan. "Akan ku tunggu,"

* * *

Februari 2017,

Jihoon kini sedang menyeruput kopi hangatnya di balkon kamarnya. Setelah rentetan drama di acara pernikahan Minhyun tadi, ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartement dan menenangkan diri.

Ia tersenyum menatap kearah pemandangan kota Seoul. Tiba-tiba saja kenangannya bersama Jinyoung lewat begitu saja tanpa permisi membuat ia hanya bisa tersenyum miring sambil bergumam,

" _Kau kapan kembalinya, Jinyoung-ah,"_

* * *

 **hai hai hai, finally aku ngupdate juga hahahahahahaha**

 **ini nulisnya dalam keadaan mepet banget, dan ini baru selesai jam 2 pagi ini, jadi maaf kalau ceritanya agak kurang bagus, ceritanya di buat diwaktu yg tak tepat untuk fokus menulis, sih.**

 **disini aku paparin masa lalunya winkdeep. si sammy muncul. tapi character yg lain belum aku munculin (seperti guanlin, genknya jihoon) next chapt aku muncullin kok, hahahahaha.**

 **btw aku tau sih alur ceritanya mudah ketebak banget, tapi seriusan aku suka aja ngebuat cerita cowoknya tuh ceo anak orang kaya ceweknya orang biasa, kek di the heirs(yg jujur saja nih cerita inspirasi dari sana, chapt 1 nya inspirasi cerita rl sih tbh). walaupun alurnya mudah ketebak, tapi aku ngarap banget nih cerita bisa ngefeel pas sama pembaca. yah karena bagi aku yang buat suatu cerita/kisah itu menarik bukan saja alurnya tapi cara pembawaannya juga. jadi aku ngarap2 pasrah cara pembawaan aku, tata bahasa aku cocok ke pembaca, hiks.**

 **oh ya semalam aku ultah pas-mnet-post-individu-picts-wannaone. AKU MENANGIS. jinyoung bangsat kok ganteng anju abang. guanlin imam masa depan saia juga anju sekali. semuanya bikin saia lupa daratan. lupa kalau sekarang tuh masih lebaran, kagak boleh ngomong yg tidak2.**

 **trus pengen banget beli inisfree. tapi males anjir, lebih baik ngumpulin duit buat beli upcoming debut albumnya abang2 dakuh. sekalian kalau bisa collect pc juga hahahahahahaha**

 **kemudian abang seonho bakalan ikutan variety yah kalau ga salah, barusan lihat di twt tadi. DAKUH SENANG! KESAYANGAN DAKUH NONGOL DI TIPI LAGI! TERHURA ASTAGHFIR.**

 **ohya, SEONHO RAMBUT BARU! GANTENG? TENTU SAJA! SEPERTI UDAH SIAP DEBUT SI ABANG... udah ah anju seonho debutnya nanti, au ah nanti baper.**

 **trus haknyeon tambah tamvan saja yah:"3. pas pd masih main aku pada heran kenapa org bilang haknyeon tuh tampan blah blah blah padahal menurut aku dia biasa saja. tapi setelah pd habis aku akhirnya sadar dari lamunanku selama ini, kalau haknyeon tuh nauzubillah tamvannya. bang seonho kadang jadi ilang timbul gitu dihati aku gegara haknyeon hahahahaha, eh donghyun sama big woojin sering ngehancurin bias list aku juga kok:"3**

 **ohya semalam haknyeon vlive-an sama dakuh. dia ngegendong dakuh yg lagi tidur-tiduran di pelukannya. btw dakuh waktu itu pake baju pink (yg nonton vlivenya haknyeon bakalan ngerti kok)**

 **trus, disini aku jadiin si Woojin jadi abangnya Jihoon. au ah yg penting jadi ceritanya.:v**

 **last but not least, review juseyo~~**


	3. Chapter 3: 밥

Kita kapan?

밥

Winkdeep

"Bae Jinyoung? Apakah kau masih hidup?" tanya suara bass seseorang membangunkan delusi Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mengerjap mencari sumber suara dan mendapati seorang lelaki Taiwan sedang menatap dingin kearahnya. Ia tersenyum sinis.

"Kau yang telah membunuhku,"

Guanlin mendengus.

"Istirahatlah sebentar disini, aku tau kau lelah," kata Guanlin.

"Baiklah," kemudian Jinyoung melihat ke sekeliling dan mendapati banyak hal aneh disekitarnya.

"Ini rumah Seonho?" tanya Jinyoung bingung.

"Rumahku," jawab Guanlin singkat.

Jinyoung tertawa geli. Rumah ini penuh dengan foto Seonho, baik fotonya bersama Guanlin maupun foto selcanya. Jadi wajar saja Jinyoung berpikir bahwa rumah ini adalah rumahnya Seonho. Sejujurnya, ini pertama kalinya Jinyoung berada di rumah Guanlin. Mereka cukup dekat namun Guanlin jarang bahkan tak pernah mengajak rekan kerjanya menuju ke rumahnya.

Guanlin bingung melihat Jinyoung yang tertawa.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Guanlin.

"Terlalu banyak foto Seonho disini makanya aku tertawa," jawab Jinyoung masih saja tertawa.

"Oh itu, Seonho memaksaku untuk menaruh semua fotonya yang ia beri kepadaku. Katanya biar aku selalu ingat kepadanya dan juga biar aku ngga khilaf bawa gadis lain ke rumah," ujar Guanlin.

"Aku harap kau tak khilaf membawaku ke rumahmu," kekeh Jinyoung.

Guanlin hanya menatap Jinyoung dengan muka datar sambil berujar. "Aku lebih tertarik kepada Melon, terimakasih."

Jinyoung hanya mupeng. _'oh si muka batu itu kiranya masih normal juga ya'_

* * *

Jinyoung memasuki ruangan berpintu megah dengan santainya. Kemudian ia melepaskan jasnya menyampirkan jasnya di kursi singgasananya ̶ kursi kerjanya. Ia duduk dan kemudian mulai bergelut dengan kerjaannya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang kantornya terbuka, Kim Samuel dengan tergesa-gesanya menghampirinya.

"Kau dari mana saja semalam?" tanya Samuel to the point.

"Kemarin sore aku pergi ke acara pernikahan temanku dan Guanlin. Tadi pagi aku barusan dari rumah Guanlin, aku menginap di rumahnya. Baru siang ini aku pergi ke kantor," jawab Jinyoung.

"Apa alasanmu menginap di rumah Guanlin?" tanya Samuel.

Jinyoung terdiam. Ia lupa. Kenapa ia sampai bisa-bisanya menginap di rumah Guanlin? Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan menjawab pertanyaan Samuel,

"Aku tak tau," jawabnya singkat sambil menerawang mencoba mengingat-ngingat alasan kenapa ia harus menginap di rumah Guanlin.

"Oh sudah kuduga," kata Samuel sambil mendengus. "Kau mabuk lagi. Apa alasanmu mabuk?"

Jinyoung mengerutkan dahinya. Iya sih ia kadang-kadang tiba-tiba amnesia setelah mabuk, namun pagi ini ia sama sekali tak mengalami _hangover_ atau gejala-gejala setelah mabuk lainnya, ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku rasa tadi malam aku tak mabuk," jawab Jinyoung.

"Jihoon?" tanya Samuel. Tiba-tiba saja warna muka Jinyoung berubah, mukanya tiba-tiba sendu. Samuel pun berinisiatif mengubah pertanyaannya. "Apakah kau bertemu Jihoon?" tanya Samuel lagi, namun inisiatif-nya itu tak membuahkan hasil, muka Jinyoung tetap saja sendu.

Samuel pun tersenyum mengerti. "Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Samuel lagi kini dengan nada lebih lembut.

"Aku diajak si brengsek itu pergi ke acara pernikahannya Minhyun," jawab Jinyoung sambil matanya menyaratkan kebencian kepada yahhh… kepada Guanlin.

"Si brengsek? Oh Guanlin," Samuel pun mendengus. "Kalau kau tau itu acara pernikahannya Minhyun kenapa kau malah pergi kesana?" tanya Samuel.

"Aku khilaf, oke. Aku dirayu oleh bujukan manis si brengsek itu!" ujar Jinyoung sambil menggeram rendah.

"Stop panggil aku 'Brengsek'! Aku Lai Guanlin kalau kau ingin tau," sahut suara dari arah pintu. Lai Guanlin sambil memegang cangkir putih sedang menyandar ke pintu. Ia menyeruput sesuatu di cangkirnya ̶ yang sepertinya kopi̶ dengan santai.

Samuel bergegas menuju Guanlin. "Apakah mereka sempat bicara?" tanya Samuel.

"Kurasa lebih dari berbicara," jawab Guanlin. Kemudian ia meneguk kopinya lagi, "Kau sangat kacau sekali tadi malam, hyung," kata Guanlin lagi.

"Heol, sejak kapan kau memanggilku 'hyung'?" cibir Jinyoung.

"Sejak aku tau kau kiranya lebih tua setahun daripada aku," jawab Guanlin.

Samuel mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. _'mereka ngomong apa?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Guanlin menyeruput kopinya lagi. "Kau banyak bercerita tentang dirimu tadi malam, hyung. Mulai dari keluargamu, pendidikanmu, posisimu, hingga masalah percintaanmu. Aku tak tau kalau kau dan Jihoon noona berakhir tragis," ujar Guanlin santai kemudian ia menyeruput kopinya lagi.

Jinyoung tersenyum miris. Iya sih, selama ini Guanlin tak tahu menahu soal akhir kisah antara dia dan Jihoon. Ketika mereka berpisah, Guanlin sedang bertugas di Shanghai dan yang Guanlin ketahui tentang hubungan Jihoon dan Jinyoung selama ini hanyalah _'Jinyoung yang diputusin Jihoon, namun, baik Jihoon dan Jinyoung sebenarnya masih ada rasa satu sama lain'_ dan baru tadi malam Guanlin tau tentang kebenaran pahit hubungan Jinyoung dan Jihoon dari mulut mabuknya Jinyoung.

"Baguslah, sekarang kau sudah tau kan?" Jinyoung tersenyum palsu. Kemudian ia menatap tajam kearah Guanlin dan Samuel. "Baiklah sekarang aku akan kembali bekerja, bisakah kalian keluar?" tanya Jinyoung bermaksud mengusir.

Samuel langsung menuruti perkataan Jinyoung, ia langsung pergi menghilang keluar dari ruangan. Namun Guanlin tetap saja pada posisinya tadi sambil tetap saja menyeruput kopinya.

Jinyoung memandangnya aneh _'Nih orang kok dari tadi kopinya gak habis-habis?'_

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Guanlin setelah menyadari tatapan keanehan yang dilayangkan oleh Jinyoung.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya 'ada apa'," dengus Jinyoung. "Kau kenapa tak keluar?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang Seonho titipkan kepadaku," ujar Guanlin.

"Apa?" tanya Jinyoung.

Guanlin menghela nafasnya dan menatap tajam Jinyoung seakan ia mendalami peran sebagai aktor antagonis. Kemudian ia berujar, "Jihoon menagih janjimu, SEGERA!" kata Guanlin sambil menekan kuat-kuat kata 'segera'. Ia kemudian menyeruput kopinya lagi dan ekspresinya kembali seperti semula ̶ muka batu, "Yah, Seonho bilang seperti itu kepadaku," kata Guanlin.

"Janji apa?" tanya Jinyoung bingung.

Selama ini ia sama sekali tak memiliki janji yang harus ia tepati kepada Jihoon. Mereka berakhir tanpa sesuatu yang harus dipenuhi.

Atau mungkin Jinyoung lupa akan 'janji' tersebut.

"Entahlah, Hyung. Tapi kuharap kau secepatnya menepatinya karena kurasa janji tersebut sangat errrr… sensitif atau sakral? Yah semacam itu, karena Seonho tadi pagi dengan sadisnya berteriak soal janjimu kepada Jihoon, kurasa jika kau tak menepatinya genknya Seonho akan beraksi, hyung," nasihat Guanlin.

Jinyoung masih saja bingung, kerutan di dahinya belum saja pudar.

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu ya, bye!" kata Guanlin sambil pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung.

Meninggalkan Jinyoung dengan seribu pertanyaan.

* * *

Jihoon berjalan sambil mendorong sepeda disampingnya. Sepedanya tak rusak, hanya saja ia sedang ingin jalan kaki saja.

Ia menghirup udara sore dalam-dalam. Sungai Han disore hari kini telah dipadati dengan warga yang sedang melakukan banyak aktifitas, mulai dari olahraga, sekedar _hang out_ , atau bahkan bermeditasi.

Jihoon melewati seorang lelaki berjas yang kini tengah terduduk damai menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggunakan headset di bawah pohon rindang. Lelaki itu sedang bermeditasi.

Karena takut menganggu ia cepat-cepat melewati orang tersebut. Namun sebelum ia sempat menghilang dari depan orang tersebut, sebuah geraman membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Oh shit!" geram seseorang rendah.

Jihoon mencari sumber suara dan mendapati si lelaki yang tengah bermeditasi tadilah yang menggeram rendah.

Tunggu! Jihoon kenal siapa lelaki tersebut.

Bukankah dia, Bae Jinyoung?

Iya, dia Bae Jinyoung!

' _kenapa dia ada disini?'_ gumam Jihoon

Kini si lelaki tersebut atau ekhem, Bae Jinyoung tengah menatapnya. Iya, dia menatap Jihoon. Dengan mata elangnya ia bagai mengoyak Jihoon hidup-hidup. Jihoon hanya bergidik tak paham.

Jihoon masih tak bergerak. Kepalanya masih menengok ke belakang kearah Jinyoung, namun badannya sudah seperti siap pergi menjauh dari Jinyoung. Ia tak tau akan ngapain sekarang.

Jihoon pun sadar, harus ada satu pihak yang mengalah. Harus ada satu pihak yang memulai basa-basi.

Namun sebelum Jihoon sempat bicara Bae Jinyoung mulai bicara duluan.

"Maafkan tadi aku berkata kasar," ujar Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mengutuk-ngutuk dalam hati. Seharusnya sekarang ia dengan tenang bermeditasi mencoba mereleksasikan pikirannya, mencoba melupakan masa lalu. Namun apa jadinya jika hal yang ingin sekali ia lupakan atau masa lalunya dengan tergesa-gesanya lewat di depannya.

Yah salahkan mata Jinyoung yang terbuka disaat yang tak tepat.

Dan salahkan mulut Jinyoung juga yang dengan refleksnya mengucapkan erangan kata kasar setelah melihat Jihoon lewat di depannya.

"Tak apa, kau pasti sedang lelah sekali kan setelah bekerja keras. Keluarkan saja masalah-masalahmu. Aku mengerti," ucap Jihoon. Heol! Ia tak sadar kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jihoon-ah," panggil Jinyoung.

Jihoon bersemu. Kemudian ia menjawab "Iya?"

"Kau ingin menemani ku sebentar saja?" tanya Jinyoung.

Jihoon terkejut kemudian ia tersenyum. Kini badannya mengalah. Kini badannya mulai mengarah kebelakang. Kearah Jinyoung.

Kearah magnet dunianya.

* * *

Kini Jinyoung dan Jihoon dengan canggungnya duduk berdua di sebuah restoran. Mereka hanya makan, tak lebih. Tak ada acara basa-basi atau percakapan akrab lainnya.

Baik Jinyoung maupun Jihoon masih saja menikmati makanannya. Kalau begini sih lebih baik mereka makan sendiri-sendiri saja!

"Kau mau nasi lagi? Ambillah nasi ku," kata Jihoon. Oh, Jihoon mulai membuka pembicaraan kiranya.

Jinyoung pun terkekeh pelan. "Kau masih saja tak suka nasi?" tanyanya.

Jihoon mendengus. "Bukannya tak suka, tapi aku hanya kenyang saja," kata Jihoon sambil bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Jinyoung menatap Jihoon gemas.

"Habiskan!" ucap Jinyoung tegas.

Jihoon menatap Jinyoung sadis. "Jangan jadi kejam sekali, Jinyoung-sshi," pout Jihoon.

Jinyoung pun tertawa. "Habiskan atau ku cium," ancam Jinyoung sambil terkekeh geli.

Jihoon hanya merengut mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mencoba menghabiskan nasinya.

Dan pada akhirnya Jihoon tetap saja tak menghabiskan nasinya.

* * *

Hari sudah malam. Jinyoung dan Jihoon kini sedang jalan berdua di trotoar. Sepeda Jihoon kini telah berpindah tangan kepada Jinyoung.

"Kenapa kau tak naik sepeda saja?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Aku sedang malas naik sepeda, lebih baik jalan kaki," jawab Jihoon.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku naik sepedamu?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Silahkan,"

Dan kemudian Jinyoung secepat kilat menaiki sepeda Jihoon dan meluncur ke depan jauh dari jarak pandang Jihoon.

Jihoon merengut tak suka. _'tega sekali Jinyoung meninggalkanku'_ kata Jihoon di dalam hati.

Ia mempoutkan bibirnya lagi. Hari ini sudah terhitung beberapa kali Jihoon mempoutkan bibirnya karena Jinyong. Dasar Jinyoung jahat!

Ia menghentikan langkahnya tanda ia marah. Namun tak lama kemudian sebuah sepeda dan pengendaranya kembali kearahnya lagi, yang tentu saja itu Jinyoung dan sepedanya.

"Ayo cepat! Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang," kata Jinyoung bersemangat. Ia mengkayuh sepedanya lagi.

Jihoon masih tetap saja merengut.

Jinyoung tak mengerti. "Bukannya kau yang mau jalan kaki," ujar Jinyoung.

Dan Jihoon pun bertambah kesal. Ia dengan hentakan kaki yang keras meninggalkan Jinyoung. Ia berjalan cepat sambil cemberut.

Jinyoung kini mengerti.

Ia hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat kelakuan Jihoon.

Ia dengan cepat mengayuh sepeda Jihoon dan menghampirinya

"Jihoon-ah," panggil Jinyoung setelah ia sudah mendekati Jihoon.

"Aku ingin pulang. Kembalikan sepedaku besok," ujar Jihoon singkat.

Jinyoung terkekeh geli.

"Baiklah aku akan berjalan kaki bersamamu," ujar Jinyoung sambil turun dari sepeda.

Jihoon kini merasa puas. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Lihatlah kau tersenyum sekarang," cibir Jinyoung.

Jihoon cemberut lagi.

Jinyoung mendengus. "Jangan cemberut lagi," kata Jinyoung.

"Baiklah aku tak akan cemberut lagi," ujar Jihoon.

Jinyoung tersenyum puas. Namun senyum puasnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai," ujar Jihoon.

Yap! Mereka sudah sampai di depan apartement Jihoon, yang artinya waktu mereka untuk berduaan kini telah habis. Itulah kenapa senyum Jinyoung menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Sudah lama sejak aku main kesini," Jinyoung terkekeh mengingat kenangan lama.

Jihoon tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah aku akan masuk," kata Jihoon.

Jinyoung tersentak. Tidak! Jihoon tidak boleh langsung masuk begitu saja, setidaknya mereka seharusnya melakukan sesuatu yang berharga, seperti berpelukan atau sekedar mengucapkan selamat malam. Jinyoung harus menahannya sebentar.

Oh ya Jinyoung lupa menanyakan sesuatu yang mendesak kepada Jihoon.

"Jihoon tunggu dulu," cegat Jinyoung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu,"

"Apa?"

Jinyoung menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat tanda ia gugup. Kemudian dengan segenap keberaniannya, ia pun bertanya. "Apakah aku punya janji yang seharusnya aku tepati?" tanya Jinyoung.

Jihoon tersenyum, kemudian menjawab. "Tidak,"

"Oh begitu," kata Jinyoung canggung. Kemudian suasana kembali sunyi lagi.

Jinyoung pun berinisiatif bertanya lagi.

"Jihoon,"

"Apa?"

"Apakah sekarang kau sedang punya pacar?" tanya Jinyoung stright to the point.

Jihoon terkejut. Kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa aku harus punya pacar ketika Baejin oppa ada di depan ku sekarang," canda Jihoon, ia masih saja tertawa.

Jinyoung tersenyum getir.

Oh tidak dia mulai merasa melayang. Perasaan ini sama seperti ketika ia baru saja jatuh kedalam pesona Park Jihoon. Ia jatuh cinta lagi dan semakin jatuh cinta lagi.

Dan jangan lupakan bagaimana Jihoon memanggilnya 'Oppa'

"Kau baru saja memanggilku 'Oppa'," kata Jinyoung.

Jihoon tersenyum. Ia ingin mengerjai Jinyoung sekarang.

"Baejin oppa," ucap Jihoon sambil bersikap manja mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jinyoung tersenyum simpul dan berujar, "Kau tadi tak menghabiskan nasimu kan? Kau ingatkan ancaman ku? Kau pantas dicium,"

Dan kemudian, dunia bagaikan terhenti. Sebuah bibir penuh kini tengah menekan bibir tipis Jihoon. Jihoon terkejut, namun pada akhirnya ia menikmatinya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Baik Jinyoung ataupun Jihoon sama-sama memejamkan matanya. Tak ada aksi saling masuk memasuki. Hanya menempel saja. Menikmati dengan perasaan rindu yang sesak didada. Tak ada nafsu yang terbesit di dalamnya. Hanya ada rindu.

Rindu akan sentuhan yang sudah lama tak dirasa. Mereka sama-sama mendamba.

Mendambakan semua kebohongan ini, sandiwara ini, berakhir dengan sewajarnya.

* * *

 **yeay akhirnya update lagi yuhu!**

 **FIRSTABLE HELLO MY FELLOW WANNABLE!**

 **ga nyangka aku nulis nih ff dari awal wanna one terbentuk atau mungkin sebelum wanna one terbentuk. and look we now, kita udah dapat nama fandom huhuhuㅠㅠ**

 **sebenarnya aku juga ngasih beberapa saran nama trus aku send ke fancafe. dan u know aku suggest 'Wanna two' sama 'Wanna you' demi apa ngakak. waktu itu lagi khilaf aja ngasih nama fandom:v. dan disitu k-fans pada ngasih alasan panjang2 and me, yeah aku ngasih alasan pendek amet, because keterbatasan bahasa korea kuh. rip my korea. awalnya kepikiran ngasih alasan pake gegara mikirnya gini 'yah nanti guanlin pasti ngerti nih artinya apa, secara bahasa inggrisnya guanlin lumayan fluent' tapi akhirnya aku mikir ulang. wanna one tuh kan bukan cuma guanlin doang jadinya yah harus bersikap adil yaudah pake bahasa lacked korean 100%**

 **btw ada yg order 1st look ga?:3 demi apa saia jadi olahraga jari demi nyari os yang masih open po nya. as u know magz nya langsung sold out. bangga sih, tapi pengen nangis juga sih takut ga kedapatan. tapi hamdalah rezeki wannable soleh, akhirnya dapat juga, walaupun dapet yg slot bulan depan tapi tak apalah darripada kagak dapat:V**

 **dan ini baru back dari twitter. NGAKAK SOHARD SAMA KERECEHAN MBAK-MBAK INISFREE DAN WANNABLE LAINNYA PAS DI INISFREE.**

 **nama Jihoon diubah jadi 'Park Jeojang':V jinyoung jadi 'Bae Geun-young' guanlin jadi 'Lai kwak' saia ngakak heol.**

 **dan demi apa poster woojin masih unavailable di counternya, ingin berkata kasar saia tuh. untung skrg lagi ga dikorea kan, untung saia tuh wannable soleh kan, untung sabar kan. woojin stan sabar yaw, poster woojinnya dibuat spesial makanya masi unavailable:V**

 **dan juga alasan kenapa saia lama banget update tuh, because ini baru daftar masuk sma. jadi yah agak sibuk ga sempat nulis.**

 **DAN JUGA ALASAN YG PALING KUAT TUH YA. SEONHO HQ PICTS. TERSEBAR BANYAK BANGET YAELAH TUH FOTO HQ INTERVIEW PICTS,, KALAU DIHITUNG LEBIH DARI 100 YA KEKNYA., LEBIH DEH KEKNYA. BLESS MA PHONE. dan juga senyumnya si trainee rookie yoo seonho membuat saia ngakak. sorry not sorry, mungkin 1 atau 2 tahun kedepan, seonho and his fellow fans include me will ngakak sohard to seeing his hq rookie picts. senyum canggung dikit cekrek, gaya dikit cekrek, cool dikit cekrek, kiyowo dikit cekrek, yang penting di foto-foto tersebut seonho kek author buku2 pelajarn idup gitu, ia kek uda siap rilis buku 'how to get out of friendzone; from real life experience' atau buku semacam itu. senyumnya yang canggung dan suspicious membuat ketawa saia tak ilang2.**

 **maapkeun saia yang suka curcol-an**

 **last but not least, mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

4

Reset

Winkdeep

Jihoon mengulum senyumnya selama perjalanan menuju ke kamar apartementnya.

5 menit yang lalu, Jinyoung menciumnya.

Iya, dia si Bae Jinyoung menciumnya.

Ia tak ingat betul apa saja yang telah terjadi, namun hanya satu yang ia tau, Bae Jinyoung menciumnya.

Ia sekarang sangat bahagia. Semua hal terasa sangat indah. Ia merasa terbang jauh ke udara, seperti balon yang melayang-layang, seperti hatinya yang kini tengah melayang juga.

Ia segera masuk ke apartementnya dan berlari kecil menuju kamarnya. Ia menghempaskan badannya ke tempat tidur dan kemudian merogoh tas tangannya. Ia mencari ponselnya.

Ia mengetik nama 'Seonho' di daftar kontaknya dan kemudian menelponnya.

" _Seonho-ya, terimakasih. Sekarang dia telah menepati janjinya kupikir begitu sih.,"_ kata Jihoon sambil tersenyum cerah, senyuman yang tak terbendung dan juga harapan yang tak terbendung.

* * *

Jam makan siang. Kini Jinyoung dan Donghyun sedang duduk berdua di sebuah kedai ramen di daerah Hongdae. Keduanya sedang memakan ramen dengan khidmat sambil sesekali bercengkrama berbicara tentang pekerjaan dan juga tentang masalah pribadi.

"Jinyoung," panggil Donghyun.

"Iya, hyung," sahut Jinyoung sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Ku dengar dari Samuel kau bertemu Jihoon di resepsi pernikahnnya Minhyun noona," kata Donghyun.

Jinyoung tersenyum _'oh cerita itu sudah jadi viral ya sekarang, dasar Samuel!"_ katanya dalam hati.

Kemudian ia menjawab, "Iya, secara tak sengaja," jawab Jinyoung.

"Pasti canggung sekali," kekeh Donghyun. "Apakah dia semakin cantik?" tanya Donghyun sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Jinyoung tertawa tanpa suara, "Dia masih seperti biasanya, _tetap cantik_ ," jawab Jinyoung sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, kalau begitu apakah dia sudah punya pacar?" tanya Donghyun lagi.

Jinyoung tersenyum pahit dan menjawab, "Sepertinya belum,"

Donghyun pun terkekeh sambil meneguk minumannya, "Sepertinya aku punya kesempatan," tawa Donghyun. Jinyoung menyerengit tak mengerti, maksud Donghyun apa?

"Maksudnya hyung?" tanya Jinyoung tak mengerti.

Donghyun pun membuang nafasnya kasar sambil tersenyum kearah Jinyoung. "Kejar lah dia sekali lagi, tak apa walaupun kalian memulai semuanya dari awal lagi, setidaknya 6 tahun itu tak terbuang begitu saja. Hey! Walaupun kau tetap berhubungan dengan Jihoon tanpa mengindahkan perintah ayahmu, setidaknya kau masih mendapat jabatan kepala devisi, itu pun mungkin adalah jabatan paling rendah yang diberikan ayahmu untukmu dan aku tau ayahmu masih mempunyai hati nurani yah.. jadi pasti dia bakal berikan jabatan yang lebih tinggi lagi untukmu walaupun kau ingkar akan perintahnya," ujar Donghyun panjang lebar.

Jinyoung menyerengit tak mengerti, "Apa maksud hyung? Aku pikir jika aku tak mengindahkan perkataannya aku akan dibuang dari keluarga dan tak dianggap anak, ayah mengancamku seperti itu," ujar Jinyoung.

Donghyun pun tersenyum simpul, "Setidaknya ancaman ayahmu akan tetap kalah akan kegigihan dan cinta kalian," ucap Donghyun, kemudian ia menghembuskan nafasnya.

" _Karena pada akhirnya tetap cintalah yang akan menang,"_

* * *

Jinyoung keluar dari ruang kerjanya, ia menuju ke lift untuk turun ke bawah. Sekarang sudah jam 5. Saatnya untuk pulang. Kini ia tampak kelelahan. Rambut yang acak-acakan, jasnya yang kini telah tertenteng sempurna di lengannya dan juga mukanya yang kini tampak berantakan. Bayangkan Jinyoung hari ini sudah menghadiri 5 rapat, 2 rapat sebelum makan siang dan 3 rapat setelah makan siang, jadi pantas saja sekarang ia sangat kelelahan sekali. Pikirannya sekarang hanya ada satu, kasur empuknya. Yep! Dia akan langsung tidur ketika ia sudah sampai di rumah nanti, ia sudah tak tahan lagi.

Akhirnya Jinyoung sudah sampai di lantai basement tempat parkiran mobil. Ia menuju kearah mobilnya, ia pun meng _unlock_ mobilnya dan kemudian pergi meluncur bersama mobilnya.

Kini Jinyoung sedang mendengar satu-persatu pesan suara yang dikirim untuknya, pesan suara itu kebanyakan berasal dari klien-kliennya atau rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Kebanyakan pesan suara itu berbunyi seperti ini,

" _Halo Jinyoung-ssi jam berapa kita akan mengadakan rapat?"_

" _Tuan Bae, aku telah selesai memperbaiki proposalnya. Aku ingin menyerahkannya kepadamu namun tadi kau tidak ada di ruangan jadi aku serahkan saja proposal itu kepada Tuan Kim,"_

" _Tuan Bae…"_

" _Jinyoung-ssi…."_

" _Bae Jinyoung-ssi…"_

" _Jinyoung…."_

" _Bae Jinyoung….."_

" _Baejin ini aku…"_

Tunggu! Ada satu pesan suara yang janggal. _'ini aku,'_ aku siapa?

" _Baejin ini aku, aku Jihoon. Apakah kau punya waktu luang? Aku sekarang sedang ada di pinggir Sungai Han, aku sendirian disini, maukah kau menemaniku? Aku akan menunggumu sampai jam 5.30. aku akan senang sekali jika kau mau menemaniku,"_

Jinyoung tertegun. Barusan itu apa? Jihoon menghubunginya? benar-benar menghubunginya? Dan Jihoon kemudian minta ditemani? Bukan, Jihoon mengajaknya kencan? Jihoon benar-benar mengajaknya kencan! Jihoon benar-benar sudah berani maju duluan sekarang.

Kini Jinyoung kembali segar kembali, ia tertawa bahagia. Ia tak tau apakah ini prank atau asli, namun ia langsung membanting stirnya berbelok menuju Sungai Han. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, karena ia sadar kalau sekarang sudah pukul 5.15 yang artinya tinggal 15 menit lagi sebelum batas waktu tunggu Jihoon. Ia harus cepat bertarung melawan waktu.

 _Melawan sang waktu yang bagaikan ingin mengambil separuh jiwanya pergi menjauh darinya._

* * *

Jinyoung kini tengah berlari-lari di taman Sungai Han mencari keberadaan Jihoon. Ia tak bisa menghubungi Jihoon menanyai dimana Jihoon sekarang karena sejak 3 bulan yang lalu ia dan Jihoon benar-benar _lost contact.,_ Jihoon merubah nomor ponselnya. Dan bodohnya lagi, setelah rentetan kejadian pertemuannya dengan Jihoon yang dramatis, ia sampai sekarang belum juga menanyai atau meminta nomor ponsel barunya Jihoon, dan ia benar-benar tak tau dari mana Jihoon mendapati nomor ponselnya sehingga ia bisa mengirim pesan suara kepada Jinyoung, huh benar-benar menyebalkan!

Ia berkeliling menyusuri taman Sungai Han sambil meneliti satu persatu orang yang ada disekelilingnya. Ini benar-benar melelahkan, taman di Sungai Han itu tidak kecil makanya Jinyoung merasa sangat lelah dan kesusahan. Hei, ingatkan dia kalau ia sudah capek duluan bahkan sebelum ia berlari-lari mengitari Sungai Han.

Jinyoung berhenti sejenak. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang tak teratur. Ia serasa ingin pingsan. Namun kemudian ia tegak kembali. Nafasnya yang tadi belum teratur mulai teratur lagi. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan maju.

"Park Jihoon," panggil Jinyoung terhadap seorang gadis yang duduk di kursi taman sambil menatap ke bawah dan menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

Gadis itu tak sadar kalau ia telah dipanggil.

Jinyoung terkekeh pelan lalu memanggil Jihoon lagi, "Park Jihoon," panggilnya lagi.

Kini sang gadis merespon, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan sepersekian detik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Baejin," sahutnya.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Jinyoung kini bergabung duduk di samping Jihoon.

Jihoon tertawa pelan sebentar lalu menjawab pertanyaan Jinyoung, "Saaaaaaaangat lama," jawab Jihoon dengan ekspresi lucu.

Jinyoung menyentil pelan hidung Jihoon, "Maafkan aku, salah kau juga sih tak memberi tau dengan detail tempatnya," ujar Jinyoung.

"Kenapa kau tak menelpon ku saja?" tanya Jihoon.

"Aku tak punya nomor mu," jawab Jinyoung enteng padahal dihatinya ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Jihoon pun tersenyum pahit. Kenangan masa lalu lewat begitu saja, dari mulai ia mengganti nomor ponselnya dan tak memberi tau kepada Jinyoung nomor barunya, lalu kemudian ia menjaga jarak dan komunikasi dari segala hal berbau Jinyoung dan tentu saja dari Jinyoung itu sendiri, ia pikir 'hal-hal' semacam itu akan membuat sakit hati dan kekecewaannya berkurang walaupun ia tau suatu hari Jinyoung akan kembali, namun tetap saja batinnya sangat tersiksa. Namun lihat sekarang, ini bahkan belum genap setengah tahun dan ia dengan santainya duduk disamping Jinyoung, bercengkrama dengannya bahkan semalam, semalam Jinyoung menciumnya. Ia benar-benar tak yakin ini mimpi atau bukan, tapi di dalam pikirannya hanya satu _'sepertinya ia benar-benar kembali'_.

"Jihoon," panggil Jinyoung yang cemas melihat Jihoon tak merespon.

Jihoon pun tersadar, tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Baejin," panggilnya.

"Iya?" respon Jinyoung.

"Kau ingin berjalan? Bagaimana dengan makan es krim? Aku ingin makan es krim sekarang," ajak Jihoon.

"Oke, ayo!" sahut Jinyoung kemudian berdiri dari kursi taman.

Namun Jihoon tak kunjung berdiri dari kursi taman, Jinyoung menyeringit tak mengerti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jinyoung refleks.

Jihoon mempoutkan bibirnya, "Kau tak ingin menggandeng tanganku?" tawar Jihoon sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Jinyoung terkekeh geli, "Tentu saja aku mau," senyum Jinyoung cerah sambil menyambut tangan Jihoon kemudian menggenggamnya.

Muka Jihoon tiba-tiba memerah. Tangan Jinyoung yang hangat kini telah menyapa tangan halusnya. Kehangatan itu menjalar hingga ke wajahnya, itulah mengapa mukanya tiba-tiba memerah menghangat seperti kepiting rebus.

Dan Jinyoung tertawa pelan melihat muka Jihoon memerah hebat. Ia senang, senang sekali. Ia senang karena masih bisa melihat muka Jihoon, tawa Jihoon, suara Jihoon, muka Jihoon yang memerah, pout-an bibirnya Jihoon dan segala macam tentang Jihoon. Dan ia harap ia masih bisa menyaksikan hal-hal tersebut tanpa ada hambatan.

Harapan yang mudah dilafalkan namun susah diwujudkan.

* * *

Kini Jihoon dan Jinyoung tengah duduk berdua di kursi taman sambil memakan es krim mereka masing-masing. Sesekali mereka bercengkrama berdua.

"Baejin," panggil Jihoon.

"Eung~" sahut Jinyoung.

"Lelah ya kerja terus? Jabatanmu makin tinggi ya kan?" tanya Jihoon perhatian.

Jinyoung hanya bisa terkekeh pelan lalu menjawab, "Yah gimana ya, ayahku ingin melatih ku pertahap sebelum aku benar-benar siap memimpin jadi yah gimana lagi aku harus menerima dan jalani dengan sepenuh hati," jawab Jinyoung.

"Kau belum menjadi CEO?" tanya Jihoon.

"Belum," jawab Jinyoung.

"Oooh," kata Jihoon ber-O ria.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Jinyoung sambil menggigit _cone_ es krimnya.

Jihoon mendesahka nafasnya kasar, dan hal itu benar-benar membuat atmosfer menjadi berubah 360˚.

"Kau ingat 'janji' itu?" tanya Jihoon.

"Janji apa?" tanya Jinyoung balik.

"Janji yang seharusnya kau tepati tanpa tenggat waktu," jawab Jihoon.

Jinyoung tersenyum miring. Ia sudah menebaknya, 'janji' itu benar-benar ada. Janji yang seharusnya ia tepati. Padahal semalam Jihoon bilang tak ada janji yang harus ia tepati. Namun kini ia tau benar cara pikir Jihoon, _she's playing hard to get._

"Janji apa?" tanya Jinyoung pura-pura tak tau atau ia benar-benar tak tau.

"Aku ingin bertanya,"Jihoon mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan kemudian ia mendongak menatap langit. "Apakah kau benar-benar kembali?" tanya Jihoon.

"Kembali?" tanya Jinyoung sambil menyerengit tak mengerti.

Jihoon hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. "Kau bahkan tak ingat," katanya putus asa.

Dan tiba-tiba saja serasa ada penerangan yang memberi jawaban tehadap Jinyoung. Ia menatap miris. 3 bulan yang lalu, ia memberi harapan terhadap gadis tersebut dan kini lihatlah, gadis tersebut berpikir bahwa kini harapannya telah menjadi nyata, harapan itu bagaikan telah kembali lagi, namun jujur saja, harapan itu sama sekali belum bisa terwujud bahkan mendekati pun belum.

Jinyoung mendesah pelan. "Jihoon-ah," ia menggenggam tangan Jihoon tiba-tiba, "Aku pikir aku belum bisa kembali," ucap Jinyoung sambil mengusap-usap tangan Jihoon penuh arti.

Jihoon merasa sangat terpukul. "Aku pikir kau sudah kembali," ucap Jihoon pelan.

Jinyoung tersenyum miris. "Maaf," ucapnya. "Maafkan aku. Aku akan kembali tapi tidak sekarang," ucapnya cepat penuh sesal.

Kemudian Jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit, "Jinyoung-sshi, kenapa kau bersikap sangat manis kepadaku walaupun kau dan aku seharusnya tidak bisa melakukan hubungan seperti ini?" tanya Jihoon, "Kau telah memberikanku seribu harapan dan kemudian aku merasa dicampakkan," ujar Jihoon. Matanya mulai memanas. Ia tak berani menatap Jinyoung sekarang.

"Jihoon maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud seperti itu," ucap Jinyoung. "Aku bersikap manis bukan karena terpaksa atau aku ingin kau mencintaiku lagi, bukan! Itu naluriah, aku spontan bersikap seperti itu karena yang kuhadapi di depanku adalah dirimu," ujar Jinyoung.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggu," ujar Jihoon putus asa.

Jinyoung memejamkan matanya. Setaunya Jihoon adalah sosok yang penyabar tapi kenapa kini Jihoon tampak sangat egois dimata Jinyoung. Jihoon-nya telah berubah atau cara pandangnya saja yang kini telah berubah?

"Aku mohon bersabarlah," ucap Jinyoung. "Ini takkan lama, lagian 3 bulan adalah waktu yang cukup sebentar. Aku mohon bersabarlah,"

"Jadi apa? Aku harus menunggu lagi karena menurutmu 3 bulan itu masih sebentar? Apa aku harus menunggu 3 tahun lagi?" tanya Jihoon yang kini akhirnya berani menatap lurus mata Jinyoung. Air matanya kini tumpah, entah siapa yang telah menggoyahkan pertahanannya.

Jinyoung terdiam. Ia takkan pernah tau kalau Jihoon sesensitif ini. Ia takkan pernah tau kalau sore ini akan menjadi kelabu. Dan ia takkan pernah tau cara pikir Jihoon terhadap hubungan mereka.

Ia masih saja terdiam. Keduanya terdiam. Jinyoung berusaha untuk tak tersulut emosi, ia menarik nafas untuk menjawab. Namun sebelum ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, Jihoon mengeluarkan suaranya duluan.

"Cepat jawab aku! Kau ingin kita menjadi seperti apa sekarang?" tanya Jihoon memaksa.

Jinyoung masih saja terdiam.

"Jinyoung, aku serius! Aku sudah muak dengan segala drama ini, aku ingin kita seperti dulu, kita yang asli," ujar Jihoon.

"Kau sedang PMS ya?" tanya Jinyoung tiba-tiba. Yep! Jinyoung cukup terkejut melihat perubahan emosi Jihoon dan tentu saja pemikiran pertama yang keluar adalah 'Jihoon sedang PMS'.

Jihoon menatapa Jinyoung serius, "Kau masih saja menganggap ini sebagai candaan, aku serius! Aku benar-benar tak tau cara pikirmu itu seperti apa," ucap Jihoon kasar.

Jinyoung kini menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia sudah tersulut emosi. Ia benci Jihoon yang ini. Jihoon yang terus memaksanya untuk kembali. Kemudian ia mendongak menatap langit dan berujar,

" _Kalau begitu jangan tunggu aku lagi,"_ ucapnya pelan.

* * *

 **hai, terimakasih banyak buat yang udah nungguin aku update. jinjja jinjja gomawoㅜㅜ**

 **chapt ini maksa banget ae lah ceritanya, jinyoung ku sakiti, winkdeep ku goyahkan, demi apa aku jahad sekali. tapi yaudahlah yang penting tetap lanjut nih ff.ㅎㅎ**

 **oh ya maaf banget aku slow update, aku skrg uda mulai masuk sekolah juga sekolahku ini make sistem fullday jadi waktu untuk nulis itu terselip diantara jadwal sekolahku yang padat, jadi makanya ceritanya uda jadi kek out of topic ㅎㅎ**

 **dan juga review kalian sangat berguna demi kelangsungan kelanjutan ff ini,,,, makasih banget buat yg uda rela-rela review, pingin ku peluk satu-satu kalian yang udah review-in akuㅠㅠ**

 **dan yah aku bakal jawab satu-satu review kalian disini...**

adityaogeb: butuh sequel ini, nexttt

 **-uda kulanjutin yah hahahaahah... makasi banget uda jadi my first ever review... thalangek3**

oliphJelandra: Anyeong~~~syukak sama pair winkdeep emang anak wannaone itu vangsadh2 dan penghancur bias list. Lanjut dung penasaran sama kelanjutannya. Semangat

 **-makasi uda mencintai kapal ku yang sedang sailing keliling duniaㅜㅜ wanna one makin kesini makin vangsadh ye kan, gakuat astoghfir akunya.ㅋㅋㅋ makasih uda penasaran dan beri semangat terharu aku lahir batinㅠㅠ**

Bae815: Ngefeel kok thor hehehe, next chapter ditunggu thor

 **-makasih uda review... makasi juga uda bilang nih ff ngefeel, terharu egen akuhㅠㅠ**

Pjh9929: Ah baejin pikunan kzl! Jihoon lemah bgt udah kalo deket jinyoung jd makin baper, sabar ya jihoonie syg:( mimin ayo semangat please di update lagi yahhh kapan update an barunya mumpung belum sibuk bgt sekolah kan? Hihihi please sampe end ini yaa jgn berenti di tengah jalan cakit rasanya(?)

 **-baejin emg bikin kesel, untung si doi ganteng kan hahahaahaha. iya jihoon kalau dekatan sama jinyoung emang langsung lemah, samaan kek mimin kalau dekatan sama jinyoung, bakalan lemah lahir batin:V. makasih banget semangatnya. ini uda sibuk sekolah tapi keep updating kok hamdalah wkwkwkwk. iya kan kulanjutin kok, aku tau perasaan readers yang nungguin author update ff tapi kiranya ffnya berhenti dijalan, pedih. bakal survive till the end thought this ff would be a flop hahahahaha**

blackredyuri: ini bakalan jadi hurt gak? hehe

 **-keknya iya:V**

Erumin Smith: HUWAAAAAAAAAA ada enak nya juga kan di ajakin guanlin pergi ke pesta wkwkwk

 **-enak banget malah. kan iri:(**

 **yaudah segitu uda aku jawab reviewannya. makasi banget dan maaf baru sempat jawab skrg. pen jawab tapi selalu kelupaanㅎㅎ**

 **oh ya, rencananya aku bakalan post ff yaoi guanho, kasih ide deh mau genre apa, ini aku pusing milih genre dan ratednya. bantuin juseyo~~~**

 **dan juga jika ada yang mau nagih ff, kenalan atau bahkan fangirlingan over wanna one dan cubies bersamaku bisa add id line: wannablesoleh . maaf banget idnya retjeh sekali tapi waktu buat itu sedang khilaf saja, waktu itu sedang soleh-solehnya:V**

 **dan last but not least, mind to review?**


	5. hai hai

sudah setahun wkwk

maaf tidak update update. sedang jadi bang toyib nih mau nuntut ilmu dulss baru lanjut nulis wkwk.

g deng. bakal lanjut ASAP ok. sabar saja menunggu diriku:)

maaf ya gegara ngilang tiba-tiba. maaf bgt hiks. reality hit me so bad.

dan juga ttp bakalan lanjut winkdepp kok. tenang saja, tahun berganti tapi otp tidak terganti lah wkwkwkwwk

.


End file.
